


stubborn

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dominant Michael, M/M, Michael Clifford Loves Luke Hemmings, Sleepy Luke, Slight Ageplay, idk how to tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which luke doesn't want to go to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	stubborn

It was nighttime, around 11 and both boys were sat on opposites sides of the couch, watching a rerun of friends. Michael had to shake his head fondly at the quiet giggles that continued to fall from Luke's lips. Michael was so whipped, you know, those small giggles were music to his ears and if Luke told him to hop off of a cliff into an ocean of ice, he would do it.

At the third episode of Friends that was playing on the TV in front of the two, Luke's long legs stretched out into Michael's lap as he started to fall asleep. Michael glanced at Luke through the corner of his eye. He looked so beautiful only clad in a pair of jet black leggings and an over sized sweater where the sleeves went past his fingers. Luke's eyes were half lidded, staring tiredly at the screen. "Precious, you know if you're tired, you can go to bed." Michael kept his tone soft, setting a hand on Luke's shin, gently caressing his thumb against Luke's leg. "I'm not sleepy." Luke slurred stubbornly as his eyebrows furrowed together, Michael only shook his head with a soft laugh. He pressed the button on the remote to turn the TV off before sliding from under Luke's legs. "C'mon, time for bed." Michael's chest vibrated with a chuckle, his hands sliding under Luke's armpits to lift him up. Luke's legs immediately twisted around Michael's torso and his head laid against Michael's shoulder, already almost asleep.

"Na'nights." Luke mumbled softly as his cheek squished against Michael's shoulder, falling asleep completely before Michael even got to Luke's bedroom. He used one of his hands to softly pull back Luke's blanket before laying him carefully against the pillows. A whine escaped Luke's lips when Michael tried to stand back up - his arms tightening around the older boy as his brows furrowed together.

"No, Mikey. I wan' you t'stay." Luke muttered as his bottom lip jutted out in an adorable pout that Michael couldn't say no to. Michael carefully slid the loose shirt from over his head, tossing it to the ground before crawling into bed with the younger boy. As his arms locked tightly around Luke's waist, Luke let a soft mewl of content, his eyes falling shut completely. "Goodnight, pretty boy." Michael murmured in the young boy's ear, laughing softly when he heard the gentle snores coming from the boy's lips.


End file.
